


the lips of pink i kiss

by DeadPrince



Series: all my friends are murder [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Internalized Transphobia, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPrince/pseuds/DeadPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"jim from it likes men : what a fucking spoiler for mollymark hooper"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lips of pink i kiss

the blonde thing is upset because He does not know anything  
jim from it likes men : what a fucking spoiler for mollymark hooper

you remember how his face tentatively lightened up when he finally met you in person  
you had dressed the part but  
he was still afraid, of course  
« jim..i...i have something to tell you »  
you smile, the open and caring soon-to-be boyfriend  
(frankly, wearing those clothes is tedious)  
you know already: it takes one to know one  
« it's ok, it doesn't change anything »  
« i have a friend who has the same...problem »  
« you are so brave, mark »

he looks so happy you could almost feel bad  
he is a cute thing after all  
rose-scented in his pink cardigan  
you kiss him and put more teeth than you should

he still hasn't understood that all the lipstick in the world could never change that  
He doesn't like women  
but even if he knew that you weren't one it probably wouldn't change a lot  
would he pity you less or more? look at you with the same kind of disdain he gave jim from it

his voice raising  
« why did you gave him your number  
why did you have to be that way  
i thought you were different  
but no obviously it's always tall dark and handsome  
i know i fell for it too  
it is because i look like a girl?  
that's it isn't it  
i am sorry i'm not your fucking epitone of manliness  
anyway, we are finished »  
storming out in righteous anger  
such a shame that He cannot appreciate him to his just value

if only things had gone differently  
you are sure you could have made him understand  
it's there underneath, the anger and the secret thirst for chaos

you had just the dress for him to wreak havoc in


End file.
